overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Human-Halfling War in Mellow Hills
The Human-Halfling War in Mellow Hills is a minor conflict started shortly after the return of the halfling hero Melvin Underbelly in Mellow Hills from the Crusade of the Seven Heroes and the beginning of his evil rule as a cruel, merciless and all-devouring tyrant. The human farmers of Mellow Hills became victims of numerous raids by halfling bandits, who were intent on stealing food in the vain attempt to appease the ceaseless hunger of their voracious king. The conflict ended when the Third Overlord took control of the last human settlement in the region still resisting the attacks of the halflings, the village of Spree, and used its assets to attack the halfling village and kill Melvin. Prelude Mellow Hills is a land of gently rolling hills and grasslands with scattered thickets where human farmers cultivate many varieties of wheat and raise large flocks of sheeps, while communities of halflings dig underground galleries to build their large homes, kitchens and barracks. Originally all the inhabitants of this fertile region, both humans and halflings, were slaves of the Second Overlord, a vicious ruler who forced them to work until exhaustion to feed his empire of evil with their crops and animals, but this terrible situation finally ended when a group of brave paladins, the Seven Heroes, killed the cruel sovereign and delivered the people from his yoke. One of these great heroes was the halfling warrior Melvin Underbelly, who, once returned from the crusade against the forces of evil, was acclaimed as a savior by his people and crowned as King of the Halflings. For a short time peace rested on these lands, but then a dark curse made king Melvin become cruel and torn by an insatiable hunger for every kind of food. His loyal halfling subjects tried to help him, giving him all the food they had available in their villages, but soon they realized that the food in their possession was not enough to satisfy him, and so they decided to steal it from the human farmers rather than produce it. There were stories among the halflings that the king was so hungry that he was even willing to eat all his subjects who would not be able to get him enough food. Conflict When the halfling raiders began their bloody campaign of lootings and destruction, no one was able to effectively oppose their attacks, as almost all human inhabitants of Mellow Hills were farmers and shepherds with little to no combat experience to properly face them. Many people lost their lives during the halfling attacks and the few who managed to save themselves were forced to abandon their destroyed farms to seek help in the largest and best-defended settlement in the region, the village of Spree. Some victims were even enslaved and forced to work in a halfling-held Slave Camp under the menace of being eaten by a troll, or Melvin himself. The Lord of Spree, who owned a well-defended castle and a fairly well-armed militia, tried to resist the growing threat of the halflings, but was eventually defeated and killed in battle, while his castle was destroyed and despoiled by a mysterious monster and an army of black-hooded bandits. The Lord of Spree was subsequently replaced by Archie, who was democratically elected as the new mayor of the city. As the sole innkeeper of the city, Archie was able to provide enough drinks to satisfy all the citizens of Spree, but not enough food to feed them, thus forcing him to seek help from the outside. The situation was getting worse at every passing moment for the human population of Mellow Hills and the time of their end seemed now imminent, but then everything changed radically when the Third Overlord and his minion horde finally arrived in those wretched lands. Third Overlord joins the battle Aftermath Category:Events Category:Overlord